Vampire Sleepover!
by Lestat Lebrat
Summary: Louis, Nicolas, Daniel, Felix, Celeste, and Eleni have a sleep over at the Rue Royal. Watch, as humour like you have never seen before comes out.
1. Chapter 1

**Added info: In this story Eleni, Nicolas, Felix, Santino, Santiago are alive. Daniel is a boy Armand had as his blood slave in Paris. Louis never burned the Theatre because Claudia never came in. Louis was in love with Lestat from the start but they parted for a few years in which Louis met and preformed with Armand and the other vampires.**

**Disclaim: I do not own the characters and make no profit, but the plot is mine.  
Warnings: Language, Mushy stuff, Support of homosexuality (Don't like, Don't read), violence.**

_**A**__** vampire tale!!!!**_

Louis, Daniel, Felix, Eleni, Nicolas, and Celeste sat in Louis room at the Rue Royal having a sleep over. "What games should we play?" inquired Eleni. "Lets play 'I have never'!" Shrieked Daniel hopefully. "Is that another version of Seven Minutes in Heaven?!" Louis vehemently demanded, remembering his first and last game of Seven Minutes in Heaven.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Armand: Louis, want to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with us? *evil grin*_

_Louis: Sure! :3_

_Lestat puts Louis name on a paper which was put into the bag. Armand gives David the bag. David draws Louis name! _:o

_David: Yay I get Louis!!! __:3 *meow*_

_Louis: Whaaa? __O.O"_

_David cackles maniacally and drags Louis to his impending doom while all others are RotFL._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Louis shuddered at the memory. "No silly this is not Seven Minutes in Heaven! It is a game where you sit in a circle with lots of drinks, in our case it is donor blood from your safe, and one person asks 'I have never, and then for example, kissed a girl' and all those who have drink their shots. The aim is to get to know each other and to test bladder strength! You play in a circle, until only one player is capable of drinking more." Celeste explained to the suspicious Louis. "Oh okay then lets play, I'll just get the blood and shot glasses." Louis told them.

Sitting down the group began their game.

Daniel: I have never been drunk on wine.  
Louis, Nicolas, and Felix drank then refilled their shot glasses.

Felix: I have never kissed a boy.  
Louis, Nicolas, Daniel, Celeste drank. "You kissed a boy Louis? I am shocked!" said Eleni looking amused. Louis had the shyness to blush.

Celeste: I have never…hmm…swum in the sea.  
Eleni and Daniel drank.

Nicolas: I have never worn womans lingerie.  
Louis and Daniel drank. Shock on the others faces. "The curiosity…it was killing us." Said Daniel.

Eleni: I have never set fire to my hair by accident.  
Louis, Daniel, Celeste and Felix drank getting amused snorts from the others.

Louis: I have never danced in the shower.  
Eleni and Felix drank earning the a warning from Louis "Dancing leads to slipping on the soap." "I know!" both yelled rubbing their sore bums.

Just then the door opened and in came Lestat, David, Santino, Santiago, Armand, and Marius who had been having a visit. "What are you little ones doing?" questioned Marius. "We are playing 'I have never'." Daniel clarified. "Can we play?" asked David. "Sure you can!" Celeste said enthusiastically. "This will be interesting." Louis said thoughtfully.

* * *

a/n: I know it isn't very good but the next few chapters should be fine. Plz tell me what games you want played and ideas for said games.

Lestat Lebrat


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters only the plot. No profit is being made.**

**Warnings: Not for prudes.**

**Part two.**

Daniel: My turn! I have never been spanked.  
Louis drank earning strange looks. "I was running in the house when Lestat had told me not to, so I got spanked." Sniggers from all others as Lestat looks smug. "Actually I just used running in the house as an excuse!" he said. Louis is scarlet with anger.

Felix: I have never danced in my nudie pants.  
Daniel, Celeste, Armand, David and Nicolas drank. "In my defense I was drunk." Nicolas informed them. "Ha ha, no you were perfectly sober!" Lestat cheered.

Celeste: I have never been kissed.  
Daniel, Nicolas, Lestat, Marius, Santino, Santiago, Eleni, David, Felix, and Armand drank. "Louis you've never been kissed?" inquired David. "No I always started it." Louis confessed. Amused laughter emitted around the room.

Nicolas: I have never skinny dipped.  
Lestat, Felix, Armand, Santino, Daniel, Eleni, and Santiago drank their shots. "The water was cold, but I had fun!" declared Daniel.

Eleni: I have never read Dickens.  
Louis, Daniel, Felix, Santiago, and Marius drank.

Louis: I have never worn ice pink, frilly clothes.  
Celeste, and Armand drank. "I was dared!" Armand insisted. Earning yells of "Yeah right!"

Lestat: I have never been drunk on beer.  
Felix alone drank. "Not by choice! It was an accident." he exclaimed seeing their shocked faces.

Marius: I have never been tempted by drugs.  
Louis, Daniel, Felix, Armand, drank. "You have been tempted to drugs?" Questioned Celeste looking surprised at Felix. He nodded.

Armand: I have never given more than five blood kisses to a mortal.  
Lestat, Marius, Santino, Nicolas, and Santiago, unsurprisingly, drank their shots.

David: I have never fallen in love with a member of my gender.  
Louis, Daniel, Felix, Lestat, Nicolas, Armand, Marius, and Santino gulped down their shots.

Santino: I have never let a mortal who knew what I was live.  
Louis, Nicolas, and Eleni drank. "So that's why we have so much trouble from the Talamasca!" Lestataccused. "No only seers in the outside world." Louis reassured his maker.

Santiago: I have never been bitten by a vampire that was not my maker.  
Armand, Louis, Daniel, Felix, Nicolas, and Eleni drank. "WHO DID IT!!!!! I'LL BOX THEIR EARS!" Lestat roared shaking Louis violently in his quest for the information his, quickly getting nauseous fledgling, hid from him.

"Lestat calm down it was Armand, Daniel, Nicolas, and Marius I have allowed to feed off me." Louis said crossly. "You are being ridiculous for no reason." "When have you had time to 'chill' with Armand behind my back!?" Lestat screeched. "It was when we were companions Lestat, not recently with any of them." Louis responded desolately. "Oh, well that's fine then!" Lestat cheered.

* * *

a/n

Hi all I am new on FF.N so I would like reviews! Be brutally honest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note**

**Is anyone reading this?! If yes review if no then please understand when I stop writing it.**

**Lebrat Lestat**


End file.
